


Not the Only One

by Kingdom01



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Married Olivarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdom01/pseuds/Kingdom01
Summary: Barry didn't know what to think. His heart was aching and his head was pounding. He thought that they were happy. How could Oliver ever do this to him?





	Not the Only One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so sorry if it's terrible. This fic is inspired by I'm Not The Only One by Sam Smith.

At first, Barry thought he was being irrational. Oliver had been spending more time at the office, giving strange excuses when Barry asked the reason for the extra hours spent away from home. Oliver had said that work was just getting busier with more business deals and meetings and paperwork. None of what he said made any sense to Barry, so he decided to trust what he told him and didn’t think any more of it. 

 

It was only after Oliver came home smelling of rose water and a strange bruise on his shoulder did Barry reconsider the possibility. 

 

“What is that?” Barry pointed to the dark bruise that looked fairly new. 

 

Oliver looked at what the brunette was pointing to. “Oh, I dropped a stapler on my shoulder this morning.”

 

“How the fuck did you drop a fucking stapler on your shoulder?” Barry asked with confusion and a bit of accusation. 

 

Oliver swiftly rinsed out his mouth before leaning against the door frame. “I was stretching, from a yawn, and I accidently dropped it. Really, it’s no big deal. Leave it alone, baby. I’m fine.” 

 

With a sigh, Barry dropped the subject, watching as his husband slowly walked over to him. “You want to know what is big deal? We’ve been falling behind on our marital duties.” The blonde began kissing Barrys neck. A giggle escaped Barrys mouth, quickly followed by yelp when Oliver picked him up and tossed him onto the bed. With that, the conversation was forgotten. 

 

The next time his suspicions entered his mind was when he saw Oliver and his secretary. 

 

Being the good husband that he was, Barry decided to bring Oliver lunch so they could spend time together. After picking up some Big Belly Burger Barry had Jeremy, his driver, take him to Queen Consolidated. The drive didn’t take long since they lived in a house not far from the company, per Olivers choice. Barry wanted to move somewhere a little closer to Central City so it would be easier to visit his family, but Oliver had countered by saying that he had a private jet that Barry could take or have a driver drive him to the train station. Barry had conceded and the newly engaged couple had chosen a nice two story, ample spaced, largely roomed house with a large backyard. 

 

Barry walked out of the elevator to see the secretary desk empty. Shrugging, Barry walked the over to the glass door to Olivers office. He saw a blonde woman wearing a light blue dress sitting on Olivers desk, facing him. Oliver himself was sitting in his chair, but was facing the woman with a smirk. They appeared to be talking, so Barry lightly knocked before opening the door. 

 

“Hey, Ollie. I brought you lunch.” Barry walked into the large office with a smile on his face. “Big Belly Burger, your favorite. Am I interrupting something?” 

 

A smile -one that looked slightly forced- was placed on the older mans face. “Of course not. Come on in, Barry.” He turned to the blonde. “You can go now, Felicity.” 

 

The woman, Felicity, nodded before scampering out to the empty desk out front. 

 

Barry smiled at his husband as he sat the bags on the desk, scooting a chair closer. He, admittedly, missed the days that Oliver would pull Barry into his lap and they would eat together. Those days seemed like they happened forever ago. 

Ignoring the slight ache in his chest, he sat down, missing the look Oliver shot at the woman. 

 

When his fears were confirmed, it was the worst day of his life. 

 

He had just come back from visiting Thea and Moira, stepping into the house and hanging his coat up and putting his shoes next to the door. Looking around, Barry took in the empty living room, sighing when he saw Oliver wasn’t home. Looks like he was eating dinner alone. Again. For the hundredth time. 

 

Barry carefully climbed the stairs, exhausted from shopping with the two Queen women. His arms full with shopping bags from multiple stores, Barry opened the door. It swung open silently. 

 

What Barry saw would haunt Barrys dreams. 

 

Oliver was hunched over a body, both of whom were naked. Loud moans reached Barrys ears like a punch in the stomach. The bags dropped from his arms, crashing to the floor with a small crash. The sound drew the attention of the duo in the bed. Both turned to the door, letting Barry see the other person. It was Felicity Smoak. Olivers fucking secretary. Or more like Oliver fucking his secretary. 

 

Barrys jaw had dropped and tears welled in his eyes. Olivers eyes had widened the second he saw the brunette, as did Felicitys. 

 

Tears leaked down his face as he ran down the stairs, Olivers voice calling out for him. He ripped open the front door and ran out, socked feet pounding on the cement as he ran. His vision was disfigured and misty from the tears in his eyes. 

 

Barry didn’t no what to do. He couldn’t go to Joe and Iris, they were too far away and Barry didn’t feel like going to the train station just to wait until the morning for the next train. Honestly, he didn’t have very many friends in Starling City that weren’t Olivers. Deciding to do the only thing he could think of, Barry ran over to a cab. Seeing no one in the backseat, he knocked on the window. 

 

Rolling down the window, the driver said, “You need a ride, kid?” Barry nodded. “Get on in.” 

 

Barry exhaled before getting into the backseat. 

 

“Where to, kid?” 

 

Barry rattled off the address and sank into the seat. No matter how much he tried to push it away, the image of Oliver and Felicity wouldn’t leave his mind. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw Oliver, hunched over the blonde woman, doing things that he should _only_ do with _Barry._

 

Oliver and Barry had been married for a little over a year. They had met when Barry was twenty three, Oliver was twenty seven. It seemed like love at first sight. Barry, ever the klutz, had accidentally spilled his coffee on Oliver. Oliver bought him another coffee, despite Barrys protests, and the two exchanged numbers. They had been dating for seven months before Oliver proposed. It was one of the most romantic things that had ever happened to Barry. 

 

Oliver took him to Central Park for dinner. At sunset, Oliver took him to the small gazebo before giving a beautiful speech about love how Barry had changed his life. Much like now, tears were cascading down Barrys cheeks. 

 

Their wedding was amazing. Barry was walked down the aisle by Joe. Iris and Caitlin, Barrys best friend from college who was a doctor, were his groomsmaids. Tommy and Diggle were Olivers best men. The vows were beautiful, making Barry cry and stutter out his at the beginning. But the kiss they shared had to be the best kiss of Barrys life. 

 

Tears rolled down his cheeks even faster as he thought of those precious memories. 

 

How long had Oliver been sleeping with his secretary, like a stereotypical CEO? Was it love? Or just sex? Maybe Oliver was just playing with that girls heart by lying to her about his feelings. Had Oliver been doing that to Barry? Did Oliver not love Barry anymore? 

 

“We’re here,” The man said. Barry paid the cabbie before walking up the pathway.

 

The Queen mansion was a sight to behold. Even with the tears ruining his vision, it still looked magnificent. The gate was opened immediately, the guards giving him confused looks. Barry chose to ignore them and walked up the driveway. 

 

His limbs felt heavy as he knocked on the door. Raisa, the russian housekeeper, opened the door with a bright smile on her face. That smile slid off her face when she saw Barry. 

 

“Mr. Queen! What happened?” 

 

Barry sobbed as he tried to answer. “Are Moira and Thea here?” 

 

Raisa opened the door wider to let Barry into the house. “Mrs. and Miss Queen are in the living room.” 

 

Barry thanked the woman before running down the hall and into the massive living room. 

Moira and Thea were sitting on the couch, talking about the fashion show happening in a few weeks when Barry stumbled in. 

 

“Barry!” Thea jumped from the couch and rushed over to the man, quickly followed by Moira. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Oliver- blonde- bed- no shoes- cheat-” Barry couldn’t form coherent sentences, coming out as words in between sobs and gasps.

 

Apparently, those incoherent words were enough for the two women to understand. “Oh, Barry,” Moira pulled him into a hug, which Thea joined in on. “I’m so sorry.” 

 

“I don’t know what to do.” Barry said after a few minutes. The Queen women led him to the couch and sat him down. Moira asked Raisa for some hot chocolate before walking back to Barry. Thea had wrapped him in a fluffy blanket. Barry was laying in a fetal position, breaking the older womans heart. Moira walked back and sat down by Barrys head. 

 

“How could he do this to me? Was I not good enough for him? Have I been failing as a husband?” Barry asked them. 

 

Thea shook her head. “No, of course not, Barry. You’re an amazing person and the sweetest and most caring man I know. My brother is just an asshole.” That made Barry laugh. 

 

The three sat there for hours, drinking hot chocolate and making fun of stupid things Oliver does. 

 

Barrys worries were pushed to the back of his mind, at least for a little while. He knew, subconsciously, that when morning camehe would have to face Oliver sooner or later. But now, laughing with his mother-in-law and sister-in-law, he was mildly content. 

Well, he was. Until Oliver rushed into the room. 


End file.
